Switching type voltage regulators operate by sequentially driving a power switching transistor from a fully nonconducting state to a fully conducting state and back to a fully nonconducting state. The respective durations of the conducting and nonconducting states are responsive to a comparison of the output voltage with a reference voltage. The switch drive may be periodic, in which circumstance the sum of successive on and off times is a fixed time interval or period and the fixed frequency of operation is supplied by a fixed frequency drive source. Other arrangements utilize a variable time interval with a fixed on-time or fixed off-time, whereby a ratio of off-time or on-time to the period or duty cycle is varied by varying a frequency of operation of the regulator. In these arrangements, the feedback of the voltage regulator control is continuous. It is usually embodied as an analog feedback system in which an error signal is generated that is effective to control a duty cycle of a power switch only at the beginning of each switching cycle. Hence, the speed of response to changes at the output is limited by the duration of the period. In yet a third variation, the on/off times, duty cycle and frequency are all allowed to freely vary with the power switch's conductivity transitions being immediately responsive to an attainment of upper and lower threshold values of an output voltage of the regulator. Such a free running type of voltage regulator generally operates very well requiring only a low level of circuit complexity in the feedback voltage control circuitry. It has the further advantage of a faster speed of response as compared with conventional continuous feedback arrangements. The disadvantage of this arrangement is that the discontinuous feedback may respond to nonequilibrium conditions or signals existing in the circuit and thus set up a condition which prevents the circuit from stabilizing. For example, when the power switch is initially gated on, the power supply may go through several inefficient transient cycles until a steady state condition is reached. In another case, the turnoff interval may be too short and internal transients are generated which impose transients on the system at a subsequent turn-on of the power switch.